1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical-combination door lock, especially to a mechanical-combination door lock that is disposed on a door, has mechanical-combination detection and resetting functions and is allowed to be temporarily disabled while the door is open.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A combination lock is a simple lock, is commonly used, is locked or unlocked by turning wheels and obviates the risk of losing a key. The combination lock is used on a door and is connected to a latch of the door. A handle of the door is rotatably as the combination lock is unlocked, or the handle of the door is unable to rotate as the combination lock is locked.
However, when a combination of a conventional combination lock is forgotten, to remove the conventional combination lock usually requires breaking the conventional combination lock. Thus, people must remember every single combination of all conventional combination locks to successfully unlock them.
Moreover, when the conventional combination lock is unlocked and the door is opened, to prevent someone peeping the combination secretly, the wheels should be disarranged. Once the wheels are disarranged, the conventional combination lock is locked again and the handle is unable to rotate again. Therefore, to people whom forgetting the combination easily or passing through the door repeatedly, the conventional combination lock is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mechanical-combination door lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.